


Superman & Mongal: Fight to the Death

by Apokoliptian



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apokoliptian/pseuds/Apokoliptian
Summary: An alternate reality in which Superman must fight Mongal (Mongul's sister) to the death. Based off the Justice League episode "War World."
Relationships: Superman/Mongal
Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131296





	Superman & Mongal: Fight to the Death

Warworld, a small planet with a brutally oppressed population. It is ruled by Mongal, a despotic female tyrant of immense size and strength. All who have challenged her reign have been slaughtered in her hands. To maintain her despotic rule, Mongal kept the subjects of Warworld distracted by gladiatorial games involving fights to the death between warrior slaves captured from other star systems.

Mongal demanded a constant supply of fresh warrior slaves. To satisfy her demands, she sent thousands of slave raiders out into nearby star systems. One such star system contained a small blue planet called Earth, home of Superman.

Earth Year 2021. One of Mongal's slave raider starships departs Earth for Warworld. The captain of the ship receives an incoming call from Mongal.

"Captain!" Mongal shouts angrily. "Why am I running low on slaves to fight in my games? Report!"

"Yes, Empress Mongal," the captain says with shaky voice. "I have good news to report. Our recent raid on a planet called Earth was quite successful. We captured many strong slaves for your games. One in particular is extremely strong, perhaps the strongest we have ever captured. It took several blasts of our immobilization beam to capture him. The natives call him Superman."

"Well, this Superman better live up to your hype," Mongal says, "or I am sending you into the games next!"

A few Earth Days later starship docks on Warworld. The guards awaken Superman from suspended animation. Superman has a collar around his neck that uses advanced alien technology to increase the pull of gravity on his body. The guards attach chains to his collar to pull him in the direction of the slave puts. Superman struggles against them, but the weight on his body tires him out quickly. The guards beat him for resisting.

Once in the slave pits, Superman is lined up for inspection along with the other slaves. Mongal sees to the inspection personally.

"Bring that big one to my private chamber!" Mongal orders the guards, pointing at Superman. The guards drag him into her private chamber by his chains.

Superman stands defiant before Mongal. She is slightly taller and bigger than he is. A cruel sadistic grin crosses her face. She places her hands on him, feeling groping feeling his muscles.

"Yes, yes, nice muscle tone. A mighty warrior indeed." Mongal says with a smile. She then grabs his crotch and squeezes his genitals.

"And anatomically compatible as well!" Mongal says, her smile widens into a grin. "I think I may have to make you a…personal slave. What do you say, big man?"

"I'll never serve a tyrant," Superman says defiantly.

"How dare you!" Mongal shouts angrily, then slaps Superman across his face. "No one talks like that to me!"

"I just did." Superman replies.

"Well, well, well," Mongal replies, once again smiling. "So, it seems we have a troublemaker. I know how to deal with you. You will fight in the game. I will be your opponent. And you're going to lose…badly."

"I don't think so." Superman says defiantly.

"I do." Mongal replies. "Because I know where your home world is. If you don't throw the fight, I'll have my forces return to Earth and lay waste to your people."

"You can't!" Superman shouts, a worried look on his face.

"Oh really, think I'm bluffing?" Mongal asks. She walks over to Superman and grabs him by the hair, pulling his face close to hers. "Now you listen, and you listen good. Tomorrow we are going to enter arena, and only I am going to leave it. Understood?"

Superman says nothing, but his eyes give it away. He knows he has no choice.

"Good." Mongal says. "Until then, you can just suffer for your insolence. Guards! String him up and lash him. I want him softened up before our match."

The guards bind Superman's in chains between two columns in Mongal's room. They tear off his uniform and take turns whipping his back.

Mongal lies down on her bed and watches Superman's torment. She pleasures herself to the sounds of his agony.

The next day, Superman and Mongal enter the gladiatorial arena, each holding a metal club as a weapon. They square up. Mongal launches herself at Superman. She strikes at him with her club. Superman blocks her attacks with his club then knocks her club out of her hand. Surprised and angry, Mongal leaps at Superman and tackles him to the ground. As they struggle to their feet, Mongal moves around to Superman's backside and wraps one arm around his neck and the other around one of his arms.

"What are you doing!?" Mongal demands angrily. "Have you forgotten what will happen to Earth if you fight back?"

"I haven't forgotten." Superman replies. "I just wanted to give the crowds a good show." He elbows her in the stomach and knocks her off his back.

Mongal stands up, an angry look on her face. Superman gives her a nod and lowers his hands ever so slightly. Mongal smiles, then charges into Superman. She punches him in the head multiple times. He does not block her punches or fight back. "Good boy," Mongal says with a laugh, then kicks him in the stomach across the arena. Superman lands on his back. As he tries to get up, Mongal runs up punches him back down.

Mongal now stands over Superman's fallen body. She kneels down on top of him, pinning his hips to the ground beneath her own hips. Her heft keeps Superman immobilized beneath her. She begins punching him in the face over and over again. Every instinct tells Superman to fight back, but he leaves his arms splayed out on the ground, knowing that he must sacrifice himself for Earth.

Mongal places her hands around Superman's neck and squeezes. Survival instinct takes over and Superman desperately tries to loosen her grip as he gasps for breath. But it is too late. Mongal's grip is locked in. Mongal grins as Superman desperately hammers his fists into her body, then claws at her in desperation to make her stop. She can feel his penis become erect underneath her crotch as he asphyxiates. Finally, she lets out a maniacal laugh as she watches his eyes roll back up into his head as suffocates to death.

Mongal stands up and places her foot on the chest of Superman's lifeless body. She raises her fists on triumph and basks in the chants of the crowds: "All hail Mongal, empress of Warworld!"


End file.
